E.T. (song)
|DS = }} "E.T." is a song by Katy Perry from her third studio album Teenage Dream. It was written by Perry, Lukasz Gottwald, Martin Sandberg, and Joshua Coleman. The song was released as the last promotional single for the Countdown to Katy Perry's Teenage Dream on August 17, 2010. A demo of the song was leaked months before the album's official release which features a longer intro and vocals. The song is also listed as "Extra Terrestrial" on Perry's official ASCAP. The song replaced "Peacock" as the fourth single of the album. A remix of the song was released on February 16, 2011 as the official single and features rapper, Kanye West, along with a slightly altered instrumentation. Katy Perry tweeted on February 1, 2011 about the collab saying: "verrrry happy about the new collab remix that just went down... it's on another level." The single featuring Kanye West was released on February 18, 2011. The promotional version of the single was digitally released for promotion through iTunes and entered the Billboard Hot 100 at #42 due to strong digital downloads. The re-released single peaked at number one in the United States, Canada, New Zealand and Poland as well as within the top five in Australia, Ireland and the United Kingdom and the top 20 in ten other European countries Background The decision to write "E.T." came after it was accidentally played in the recording studio—it was originally intended for American hip hop group Three 6 Mafia.Montgomery, James; Calloway, Sway (April 1, 2011). http://www.billboard.com/#/news/katy-perry-the-billboard-cover-story-1004105908.story Katy Perry Says She Swiped 'E.T.' From Three 6 Mafia". MTV News. Retrieved April 1, 2011.Herrera, Monica (July 23, 2010). "Katy Perry: The Billboard Cover Story". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. p. 2. Retrieved February 24, 2011. Admiring its acoustics, Perry chose to work with the track, wishing to write a "futuristic, alienistic sic song".Montgomery, James; Calloway, Sway (April 1, 2011). "Katy Perry Says She Swiped 'E.T.' From Three 6 Mafia". MTV News. Retrieved April 1, 2011. Perry has said she is very interested in aliens and wanted to write a song about the idea of a "foreign love". Inspiration for the song Katy Perry talks "E.T." Composition An album track of three minutes and twenty-six seconds, the song is an electronic pop and hip hop ballad, with elements of teen pop. BBC Music described the song as a "rave-influenced quasi ballad". It written by Perry, Lukasz Gottwald, Max Martin, and Joshua Coleman, and produced by the last three, with Gottwald and Coleman credited as Dr. Luke and Ammo. According to sheet music from Alfred Music Publishing, the song was originally published in F minor and follows a slow tempo of 76 beats per minute in common time. Perry's voice spans E♭4 to F5. According to Ann Powers of the Los Angeles Times, the song carries influences from Barbadian singer Rihanna and features Perry using a "hip-hop diva's stutter". The song's instrumentals have been described as "a mishmash and bleeps and blips with a driving drum track". Darryl Sterdan of the QMI Agency noted the song uses the "stomp-stomp-clap" beat from Queen's "We Will Rock You" (1977), while Allmusic's Stephen Thomas Erlewine noted similarities to productions by Ryan Tedder. Matthew Perpetua of Rolling Stone felt the song was similar in sound to hard rock ballads by Evanescence. According to Perry, the song is about "falling in love with a foreigner". Using metaphors about extraterrestrials, she sings, "You're not like the others / Futuristic lover / Different DNA". The chorus has Perry addressing her lover: "Kiss me, kiss me / Infect me with your loving / Fill me with your poison", claiming to be "ready for abduction". For its single release, the song was reworked to feature two verses from Kanye West, which continue the extraterrestrial metaphors. Opening the track with "I got a dirty mind / I got filthy ways", he then goes on to say, "They callin' me an alien / A big-headed astronaut". West contributes another verse before Perry's final refrain, with heavily Auto-Tuned vocals: "I know a bar out in Mars / Where they driving spaceships instead of cars". He finishes with a reference to the fictional character Shrek and lyrics of "alien sex": "I'mma disrobe you then I'mma probe you / See, I abducted you so I tell you what to do." The National Post's Ben Kaplan noted West's presence on the track was similar to his work on his fourth studio album, 808s & Heartbreak (2008). Lyrics |-|Album version = |-|Single version= Music video }} The music video for "E.T." was released on March 31, 2011 and was directed by Floria Sigismondi. The video features rapper, Kanye West. In an interview with NRJ's French radio show Le 6/9 on March 10, 2011, Katy Perry revealed she was satisfied with her decision to collaborate with Sigismondi, after having previewed a 30-second clip. Prior to the release of the music video, posters of Perry resembling an alien were posted around different cities announcing the release date of the music video. Prior to its release, there have been posts on Katy's official Facebook page in alien writing saying how much longer the wait would be. On the release date of the video, there was a post saying that 'E.T. has landed'. A link to the video in YouTube was added. Synopsis The video begins on a deserted plant corvered in litter. You then see what looks to be a broken robot. This is when the excitment begins. First, Kanye West is rapping in a spacepod. The scene is then cut to where, Perry, as an alien, drifts through outer space singing in alien form before transforming into a human-like appearence (see picture below). When she is singing Katy starts entering the abandoned planet. West begins rapping again as Katy comes across the broken robot. She kisses the robot, which turns into a naked male, played by Shaun Ross, upon her kiss. After kissing Shaun, Katy removes the sheet covering her legs and reveals that Perry's legs are in fact those of a gazelle. The video ends with Katy and Shaun looking at a beautiful sunset. Katyperryet.jpg|Perry dressed in one of her many unearthly costumes as seen in the music video. ET - Artifacts.png|Perry about to pick up human sunglasses, made in 2011. Katy_Perry_-_E.T..jpg|Perry kissed Shaun Ross to transform him from a robot. Kanye-West-and-Katy-Perry-450x310.jpg|Behind the scenes. References * ASCAP "ET" * ASCAP "Remix featuring Z" Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Teenage Dream songs Category:Teenage Dream singles Category:Music videos